


Truth or Dare

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Truth or Dare, mostly just indruck with all the other characters appearing briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “Your turn, Duck. Truth or dare?”“Truth,” he instantly replied. He’d had enough of dares for one night.Aubrey giggled. “Are you in love?”





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. I'm back with more fluff!

Truth or dare. Everyone who was awake was playing: Duck, Aubrey, Dani, Jake, Indrid, and Thacker (or until he fell asleep on the couch). Mama was really spectating rather than playing.

The bottle was spun, and its neck pointed right at Aubrey. “Alright, Aubrey. Truth or dare?” Dani’s eyes narrowed in thought.

“Dare,” Aubrey crowed. Her grin challenged Dani’s.

Dani tapped her finger on her chin. “Rearrange the spices in Barclay’s spice cabinet.” The sylph in question had already gone to bed an hour ago, so his kitchen was fair game. 

Aubrey giggled, standing up. “Okay, but when he loses his mind, that’s on you.”

“He ain’t gonna enjoy that one bit,” Mama said, amused.

“One moment. Excuse me.” Indrid scurried out of the room, already pulling his pocket sketchbook out, presumably to sketch out an important vision. 

After a minute, Aubrey returned, her smile extra sharp. “I mixed chili powder into the paprika,” she announced, sitting back down primly. She spun the bottle, looking up at who it landed on. “Your turn, Duck. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” he instantly replied. He’d had enough of dares for one night.

Aubrey giggled. “Are you in love?” 

Duck could feel the blush creeping up to his cheeks. “What, fuck, no? Aubrey, you know I’m- I’m not- what the fuck.” Flustered, he avoided eye contact. “I’m like a lizard - shit, fuck - I don’t- I don’t get feelin’s like that.”

“Like a lizard, huh?” Cackling, she leaned on Dani’s shoulder. “I’m counting that was a yes, actually.” 

“Fuck,” Duck mumbled. 

“So who is it?” Feeling all eyes on him, Duck covered his face with his hands.

“Nope! Not gonna answer that. It ain’t my turn anymore.” Duck lowered his hands and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. His gaze flicked over to Thacker, who’d crashed on the couch. Spinning the bottle, he lifted an eyebrow as it landed on Dani. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she answered.

Duck didn’t even try to hide his grin. “Paint Thacker’s nails, would ya? I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

Jake couldn’t stop laughing. “He hates that stuff, dudes. He’s gonna riot.”

“What, with rainbow sparkles on ‘im? We’ll see ‘bout that.” 

When Thacker’s nails were properly decorated - he was an amazingly deep sleeper, surrounded by several giggling people watching Dani paint his nails - the bottle was spun once more. “Truth or dare, Duck,” Dani said, her grin far too sharp for his liking.

“Truth,” he said slowly, knowing he’d regret it.

“So who’re you in _looove_ with?” she asked, voice sing-song. 

“Motherfucker,” Duck said under his breath. Mama’s laughter was the loudest. Somehow, Thacker was still asleep. 

And Indrid was out of the room. Was Duck safe to answer this? Could the sylph see it in a vision? “We’re waiting,” Dani reminded him.

“Is it too late to change my answer to ‘dare’?” Duck groaned. 

Jake patted his shoulder reassuringly. “We can make guesses, if that would help.”

“Does he live in the lodge?” Aubrey asked, her smile far too knowing for Duck’s liking. 

“No,” Duck sighed, resigned to his fate. 

“Is he from Kepler?”

“Nope.” 

“He’s from Sylvain,” Mama said. It sounded more like a statement than a guess. Duck gave her a despairing glance. 

“It’s Indrid!” Dani crowed, elbowing Aubrey. “You owe me five bucks.”

“W- what- what the fuck! You were b-betting on this!?” Duck was unsure if he’d ever been this flustered.

Just then, Indrid walked back into the room, flipping through his sketchbook distractedly. He sat down cross-legged by Duck. “I heard my name,” he said. The way he tucked his hair behind his ear and gave Duck that little crooked smile - it completely distracted him from the conversation. “Whose turn is it?”

“Not mine anymore,” Duck said hurriedly, spinning the bottle. It landed on Aubrey again. “Alright, Aubs. Truth or dare?” Duck’s nervousness didn’t subside in the slightest. After her turn, she was going to cause some sort of trouble for him, he was sure of it. 

“Dare,” she said, a challenge in her eyes. 

Duck narrowed his eyes in thought, rubbing his chin. “We haven’t tormented Stern yet.” 

“Today,” Jake interjected. 

Dani laughed. “Oh, man. What’re you gonna make Aubrey do?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Duck said, grinning. After a moment of silence, he had an idea. “You should write him a letter from Bigfoot. Not Barclay, obviously, but like… as if Bigfoot knew he was looking for him. I think that’d be pretty funny.” 

Pretty soon, she’d written a letter asking Stern to meet Bigfoot at the nearest Starbucks this weekend. She slipped it under his door with a stifled giggle before returning to the group of people playing truth or dare. “Alright, I did it,” she declared. Then she spun the bottle.

It landed on Indrid. 

“So, Indrid,” Aubrey said, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Truth or dare?” 

“My visions are making me regret either choice, actually,” Indrid sighed, and Aubrey cackled, obviously planning something. “Dare, I guess?” 

“I dare you to kiss Duck.” 

There was a heavy silence as Duck and Indrid looked at each other, both wearing a deep blush. “Aubrey, that ain’t fair,” Duck said finally, looking at her. 

“It’s the game!” she crowed. “Go ahead, we don’t have all night.” 

Hesitantly, Indrid reached between them and took Duck’s hand in his own. Maintaining eye contact, he lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Duck felt like his heart stopped. 

“That doesn’t count,” Dani interjected. 

“You didn’t say where,” Indrid countered, letting Duck’s hand go. It felt warm where Indrid’s lips pressed against it. “Besides, it’s getting late. We should probably stop playing.” 

“Yeah,” Jake yawned. “No offense, but I don’t want to stay up all night, dudes.”

“Alright,” Mama said, standing up. She shook Thacker’s shoulder until he woke up. “C’mon, Arlo. It’s bedtime.” 

“It’s _been_ bedtime,” he muttered, standing up. Then, “Did you paint my nails?” Giggling, Aubrey and Dani quickly left the room to avoid having to answer that question. Jake followed. 

And soon it was just Indrid and Duck left in the lobby of the Lodge. 

“How’re you feelin’?” Duck asked. Indrid didn’t look tired, but he’d just been forced to kiss Duck - his hand, but still - so…

“Not tired,” Indrid admitted. “I slept way too late today.” 

Duck chuckled, standing up. “We can keep hangin’ out if y’want.” 

“At your apartment?” Indrid asked, his voice having a hopeful lilt.

“Sure,” Duck said as they left the Lodge. 

*

Indrid settled onto the couch, a mug of hot cocoa in his hands. “This is so nice,” he sighed. 

“What is?” 

The seer smiled at Duck. He was so cute that Duck’s heart started pounding. “Hanging out with you. Hot cocoa. Staying up late. It’s nice.” 

Duck smiled back and stretched his arms over his head to distract himself from his thoughts. “You should stay over tonight,” he found himself saying. 

“Really?” Indrid took a sip of his cocoa. “I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time, but I’d hate to impose.” 

“It ain’t imposin’ if I’m offerin’. Besides, it’s you,” Duck said matter-of-factly. He took a sip of his coffee.

“What do you mean by that?” Indrid asked, moving a bit closer. 

Duck felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Indrid leaned into his space. “I just… you’re my best friend, Drid.” 

Indrid puffed out a quiet laugh, leaning back. Duck was disappointed - for a moment, he thought Indrid was going to kiss him. “You’re my best friend, too,” he said, soft like it was an admission of some deeply-held truth. 

After a moment of silence, Indrid put his hot cocoa on the coffee table in front of him. He moved to lay on his side, placing his head in Duck’s lap. The ranger was a little flustered, but recovered quickly, starting to pet Indrid’s hair. The sylph sighed happily.

“I hope it’s okay that I kissed your hand,” he murmured, eyes closed. 

“Oh, it ain’t a problem,” Duck said quickly. He tried to figure out how to say the next part gracefully without sounding too eager. “I really didn’t mind.” 

“Yeah?” Indrid asked. He hummed happily as Duck’s fingers delicately carded through the hair at his temples. 

Duck couldn’t believe how close he was to Indrid right then. It was a rare treat to touch him at all, let alone have any kind of intimate contact like this. “I mean, I’m glad you didn’t kiss me in front of all those people. The hand kiss was fine.” 

He noticed Indrid rubbing his arm as if he was cold. “D’you need a blanket?” At Indrid’s nod, he gently moved his head off his lap to stand up, returning momentarily with a blanket. He laid it over Indrid who smiled up at him sleepily. When Duck sat back down, Indrid immediately leaned his head against Duck’s thigh once more. With a happy thrill, Duck started running his fingers through Indrid’s hair again. 

“I know you’re a private person,” Indrid said. His voice was soft and tired. “You wouldn’t want your first kiss with someone to be in front of a crowd.”

“You’re right,” Duck said. He felt special that Indrid knew him that well and could pin down his feelings on the subject so easily. Looking down at the peaceful seer, he felt like his heart was full. He was so cute like this, all sleepy and cuddly. 

“And I don’t want to kiss you without your permission,” Indrid continued. 

Duck let out a deep breath to calm his nerves. “You have my permission,” he said quietly. He felt his heart jump at the little smile that formed on Indrid’s face.

And after only a few more strokes on his hair, Indrid was asleep. Duck kept petting his hair for a few more minutes after that, treasuring the peaceful moment with Indrid, but he got tired soon. It was really late at night, and even though he didn’t have work in the morning, he still needed sleep.

He carefully maneuvered himself so that he wouldn’t wake Indrid getting up. He placed his head on a couch pillow gently. With a burst of braveness, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the top of Indrid’s head fondly. 

And then, turning out the lights as he left, he went to bed.

*

In the morning, Duck blinked awake sleepily. And then he grinned, because he remembered the tenderness of the night before. Sitting up, he climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen, keeping quiet so as not to wake up Indrid. 

“Good morning,” Indrid yawned, standing in the doorway. 

Duck turned around, holding a mug of tea. “Tea? Coffee?” Indrid shook his head and sat at the table, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. “I know you’re prob’ly not used to wakin’ up at this time.” 

“No, I’m not,” Indrid admitted. He gratefully accepted a packet of poptarts Duck handed him. To be completely honest, Duck preferred fruit in the morning, but he kept certain snacks on hand in case of company. Or, more specifically, in case of Indrid coming over.

Sitting down with a bowl of blueberries, Duck yawned. They shared breakfast in silence as Indrid tried to wake up and Duck savored the morning quiet. 

After breakfast, Indrid and Duck wandered to his living room. He sat in the corner of the couch as usual. Normally, Indrid would sit at the other end, but today he sat right next to Duck, their sides brushing. “What’d you wanna do today?” 

“I’m not sure. Maybe watch a movie or something.” Indrid leaned his head on Duck’s shoulder, and he grinned, feeling his chest grow warm. 

“You’re cuddly today,” Duck noticed, wrapping an arm around Indrid’s shoulders to pull him a little closer. 

“Last night kind of gave me a realization,” Indrid said. He was fiddling with his hands in his lap, and Duck realized he was nervous. “I, um, I’ve been _wanting_ to be like this, but I stopped myself every time.” 

“Why?” Duck asked, gently rubbing his shoulder. 

“Because I wasn’t sure if you’d reciprocate,” Indrid admitted. “And because I didn’t want to come on too strong.” 

“What ‘bout your visions?” 

Indrid sighed. “Seeing a good outcome doesn’t quite ease my anxiety, although I often wish it worked that way.” He was quiet for a moment. Then he started talking again, voice soft. “Did you mean it when you said I could kiss you?” 

“Yeah,” Duck answered quietly. “I really did.” 

Indrid lifted his head and looked at Duck, his gaze flicking to his lips and back to his eyes. The ranger felt his heart pounding as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Indrid’s. And when Indrid kissed him, the tension in him eased, leaving only excitement. 

Then the sylph pulled away. Duck had never seen this hungry look in his eye before. “I’m done with holding back,” he said quietly before pressing a small kiss to Duck’s lips. “I heard what you said.”

“What?”

“That you love me,” Indrid answered, looking into his eyes with barely-disguised adoration.

“_Oh_,” Duck squeaked, eyes wide. Of course Indrid would know about that. Damned future visions. 

“I’m in love with you, too, Duck,” Indrid said with a breathless laugh. “I have been for a long time.” 

Instead of answering, Duck surged forward to give Indrid another, deeper kiss. The joy that bloomed in him was unparalleled. They only paused their kissing so that Indrid could climb in Duck’s lap, his hands resting on Duck’s cheeks. Duck held him close by his waist, kissing him thoroughly. 

After a couple of minutes, Indrid pulled back again, panting. “I should have done this a long time ago,” he murmured.

“Me, too. I was jus’ too shy,” Duck replied. “I’m so fuckin’ glad you made the first move.” 

Indrid shrugged helplessly with a grin. “I was waiting for _you_ to make the first move.” 

Duck laughed, pulling Indrid back in for another kiss. “Well, y’got me now. And I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid said happily, leaning his forehead against Duck’s. “I’m so fucking happy right now.” 

“Me, too,” Duck chuckled. “Hey, uh. Y’wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Indrid answered joyfully. “If you’ll be mine.” 

“Darlin’, I been yours since the start,” Duck said sweetly. Indrid laughed. And all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day!!


End file.
